Inspector Gadget vs Mettaton
Inspector Gadget vs Mettaton is a Death Battle by Hipper. Description Inspector Gadget vs Undertale! Cyborgs/robots are often considered a thing of wonder, but which one of these two famous polar opposite examples of this that contain a fatal flaw in them shall come out on top? Intro Wiz: Technology is a thing of wonder, often used to create amazing things such as TVs, video games and the current platform you're watching this on. Boomstick: But by far the coolest thing they've ever made are robots! Those things are sick! Wiz: Like Inspector Gadget, Metro City's Greatest and Worst Detective. Boomstick: And Mettaton, the television star of the Underground. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle? Inspector Gadget Wiz: Inspector Gadget is Metro City's main detective and star of the show that you definitely remember whether you grew up in the 80's... Boomstick: Or if you've seen that video where he plays Minecraft with one of our former employees! 2012 was a crazy time, wasn't it Wiz? Wiz: It sure was. Now, Inspector Gadget's backstory is something that's hard to pinpoint down to the constant continuity errors in each one of his shows. In the original, he was a cyborg created by Professor Von Slicksfein, but in the show 'Gadget Boy', he was the son of Jules Gadget and Annie Gadget. Boomstick: Wait, Gadget's his ACTUAL last name? I thought that was just what they called him! Does that mean that his niece and his dog have Gadget as their last name too? Wiz: I wouldn't say that since Penny is just his niece. She most likely has parents, just not present in the show, so therefore, her last name would most likely come fro- Boomstick: Wiz, are you okay? I think you're seriously overthinking this, especially something from an 80's cartoon! ''' Wiz: I'm fine, Boomstick! Moving on, despite having no real backstory, Inspector Gadget's most well known attribute is his numerous array of gadgets inside of him. Each Gadget inside him can be activated in just a matter of seconds, for all he really has to say is "Go Go Gadget" insert thing here and it'll be activated in no time. '''Boomstick: The gadgets he has inside of him are...oh boy, this is gonna be a doozy...do we REALLY have to list all of them out? Wiz: It's part of our job, Boomstick. The gadgets inside DIC's Inspector here include the Gadget Binoculars, Gadget 'Brella, not Umbrella, the Gadget Coat which functions as an airbag and inflates him, the Gadget Copter, the Gadget Cuffs, the Gadget Limb Enhancers such as the Gadget Arms, Legs, Neck and even Head, the Gadget Skates, the...whoo...I'm out of breath. Can you cover for me? Boomstick: Ugh, fine! Let's see here...he's also got the Gadget Springs, the Gadget Flower...a flower, seriously? I'm not gonna question it. The Gadget Ears, the Gadget Lanyard, the Gadget Periscope, the Gadget Magnets, The Gadget Mallet, the Gadget Parachute, Gadget Refridge-a Gadget...he keeps a refrigerator in there? Holy shit, what did they put inside of him?! Wiz: Whoo..alright, I'm back. I'll take the rest from here. He's also got the Gadget Skis, the Gadget Teeth, the Gadget Wind Sail, the Gadget Radar, the Gadget Pulley, the Gadget Grappling Hook, the Gadget Magnifying Glass, the Gadget Oil Slick, the Gadget Spanish Translation...yes, that's an actual one. Boomstick: A Spanish Translator? Boy, I wish I had that! I wouldn't have flunked my Spanish class back in high school if I had one of those attached to me! Wiz: But if you thought that wasn't enough gadgets for you, he's got plenty more of them inside his fingertips, though for these he doesn't need to say "Go Go Gadget" to activate them. These gadgets include a finger drill, a finger laser, a finger water gun, scissors, toothpaste, a PEZ dispenser, a whistle and a balloon inflating device. Boomstick: Those don't sound nearly as cool as his other ones! In fact, half of them are practically useless! How is he gonna fight crime using toothpaste? Is he going to brush their teeth so much that they're just gonna quit? And why a PEZ dispenser? Whoever designed this guy clearly isn't a rocket scientist! Wiz: That's for sure. Inspector Gadget's gadgets are very impressive, but there's just one massive flaw to him that really holds him down to the point where it's life threatening: his stupidity. This man is practically a walking idiot, struggling to do the most basic tasks and mistaking the obvious bad guys as average civilians going on with their daily lives. Boomstick: His own niece and his dog usually have to do all the work for him behind the scenes since he's clueless by himself! You heard that right, a little girl and a dog are smarter than him! If that isn't sad, then I don't know what is! Wiz: However, his stupidity also works in his favor. Inspector Gadget is INCREDIBLY unpredictable and INCREDIBLY lucky, usually almost always able to avoid danger or traps set up with one of his gadgets or him just avoiding it unknowingly. A weird thing to note is that Dr. Claw, his archenemy, believes that Gadget is knowingly able to stop him every time, not realizing that his own niece and his dog are doing all the work. Boomstick: Considering that his last name is Claw, I'm not surprised he'd think this. He doesn't even HAVE a claw, it's just a metallic arm! Why did he name himself Claw? Was it because Hook was already taken? Wiz: In the live action movies, he did have an actual claw for a hand...but we don't talk about those. Speaking of weaknesses, Inspector Gadget's incredible stupidity is both his biggest weakness and his biggest strength, but it doesn't always help him in his favor. There have been plenty of times where his dog Brain or his niece Penny has had to save him or move him out of the way from danger. Boomstick: It's also worth mentioning that many of his gadgets are practically useless! Like I mentioned earlier, it's REALLY unlikely that someone's gonna get hurt by toothpaste or a PEZ dispenser! Wiz: And lastly, his gadgets often malfunction or the wrong ones come out when he summons them. For example, if he says "Go Go Gadget 'Brella", he might accidentally get his Gadget Mallet instead. It pretty much boils down to if he's lucky at the situation or not. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and don't forget that horrible reboot he has on Netflix! Have you seen how ugly that show is? Scratch that...pretty much all of his media past the original 80's show is complete garbage! They really need to just leave his legacy alone for crying out loud! Wiz: Money talks, Boomstick. Money talks. Inspector Gadget: You can count on me, Chief! I'm always on Duty! Metatton Wiz: In the Underground, they're plenty of odd characters that the player, also known as Frisk or Chara depending on what route they're taking, meet. Such examples include Sans, a pun making skeleton, Papyrus, his egotistical brother or Flowey, a crazy, maniacal....flower. Boomstick: And I thought Dr. Claw was a bad villain name! This one isn't even trying! What kind of villain is a fucking flower?! Wiz: It's a lot more than just a flower, Boomstick, but that's for another day. Right now, we're here to talk about the Underground's most....um.....enthusiastic resident and its biggest celebrity, Mettaton. Created by Dr. Alphys to originally destroy all signs of human life, he turned against his original orders and decided to become an entertainer instead. Boomstick: Wait, that's who we're anaylzing? Eeesh...something about him gives me bad vibes, Wiz. I don't know if it's that face of his or those legs, but he creeps me out. Can I get my paycheck and leave now, Wiz? Wiz: No! Don't be ridiculous, Boomstick, he's not that weird! This isn't even his normal form, by the way. His original form is actually just a box with a bunch of square tiles on them, only having one singular wheel and two arms. Boomstick: So he's just a calculator with arms? Eh, not as bad as his previous form. Wiz: In this form, Mettaton has a defense of 255, which is the second highest in the game only to Asriel but only has an attack of 30. In his base form, he only has two abilities: the first one being an electric beam that's almost undodgeable unless you're fast enough to react to it and an attack where he summons boxes around the enemy. Boomstick: But if that switch on his back gets flipped, then my god...things get even worse. Mettaton: OH YES! Boomstick: Ah, make it go away! This is something out of Deviantart, I'm telling you! Wiz: This second form of his, Mettaton EX, is much stronger and much taller than his previous form. Some of his attacks include being able to make copies of his legs and send them towards his opponent as projectiles, summoning mini copies of his base form that can attack the enemy with heart projectiles and the ability to send bombs towards his opponent, conveniently shaped like plus signs. Boomstick: Remember that leg attack Wiz mentioned a few seconds ago? He can also do that with his arms! Freaky, I know! He can even use his own heart to attack his opponents too! His OWN heart, which can shoot lightning too! Was his creator on drugs or something? Wiz: His most...um...glamorous attack he can perform is his Disco Ball attack, where he's able to summon a Disco Ball from above him and his opponent. The Ball can fire lasers, but the kind of lasers they fire are different. White lasers will always hurt his opponent, but lasers of blue won't harm the opponent if they're standing still. If his Disco Ball gets hit, the color of the laser will change from one to another, surprisingly not damaging it one bit. Boomstick: And then there's his Mettaton NEO form, which looks more like a bootleg version of Mega Man than anything! He's got an arm cannon, wings, and even armor! How could he possibly fail? Wiz: He can be one shotted easily. Boomstick: Oh.....bummer. Wiz: Being that Mettaton has an attack level of 30, this makes him stronger than other monsters around the underground, like Papyrus. And in his first form, his durability being the second highest in the game, he's incredibly hard to damage, almost indestructible. Key word being his first form only. His high defense doesn't apply to either the NEO or EX forms, which only have a level 10 defense. Boomstick: We're at the weaknesses? Phew, thank god! We're almost done analyzing this guy! Let's see here...he's vain and gets distracted by things like a mirror, he can lose his almost indestructible base form easily by just having his switch turned on, his EX form drains his battery and his NEO form is practically useless! Anything else we need to cover, Wiz? Wiz: I think that's about it. Now that wasn't so hard, was it Boomstick? Boomstick: The things I do for my job. Mettaton: So what if a few people have to die? That's show business, baby! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Part 1 - The Beginning Inside of Mettaton's performing area, various monsters from all around the Underground are seen in the audience. Along these monsters would be three unorthodox looking figures, these being an Inspector named...Inspector Gadget, a little girl named Penny and a yellow dog with a red nose named Brain. While they were watching the show, one of the monsters tapped Inspector Gadget on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and look at the monster. Gadget: Why, hello there, fellow citizen! Sure is a great show we're about to see today, isn't it? What exactly did you need? The monster took off the head part of their disguise, revealing themself to be Chief Quimby, Inspector Gadget's boss, causing DIC's most famous inspector (and probably only) to look in slight surprise. Gadget: Chief, is that you? What're you doing in that silly costume? Quimby: No time to explain, Gadget, I've come to bring you your next assignment. He hands Gadget the slip of paper, for which Gadget begins to read. Gadget: "A crazy, human destroying robot who disguises as a performer is on the loose. Stop the robot before they try to destroy all human life. Stop.". You can count on me, Chief, I'm always on Duty! I'll make sure this MAD Agent doesn't perform anything of the kind! He hands the slip of paper back to his boss, causing the paper to comedically explode in his face before making him fall unconscious. Gadget, being the clueless buffoon he is, didn't take any notice and turned towards his niece and dog. Gadget: Penny, I have some bad news. Apparently the performer is a MAD Agent in disguise and is planning to destroy all of human life! You two stay here and watch the show while I- Just then, the show had begun, with a calculator like figure rolling up to the stage, holding a microphone in his hand. The music playing was so loud that it drowned out what Inspector Gadget was trying to say. Penny: What did you say, Uncle Gadget? I couldn't hear you over all that music playing! Gadget: Forget it, Penny, just stay put while I get to the bottom of this. Inspector Gadget got out of his chair, before walking towards the backstage area as Mettaton was announcing his show. Mettaton: Welcome, darlings, to my show! Today, one of you lucky darlings will get to be a part of my show! MY Show! The show of a lifetime, performing with me in today's act, "Attack of the Killer Robot!" My opponent'll be pushed to their very limit! A fight to the DEATH! Just because I love you all doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, you know! And for today's lucky performer, we have... He prepared to draw out a piece of paper, before noticing a particular figure walking towards the stage. Mettaton was slightly confused, before he made a quick assumption that he was eager to perform and was a big fan of him. He then ripped the original piece of paper in half, before pointing the spotlight towards where Gadget was standing. Mettaton: THAT GUY OVER THERE! You, sir, are the lucky competitor for today's show! Come on right up for your adoring public! Inspector Gadget looked in shock that he had been chosen by the robot he was assigned to destroy. Without much thought, he walked up to the podium, waving to the monsters that were cheering in the audience. Penny: Oh no, that's Uncle Gadget! We've gotta help him! Mettaton: No, no, little girl, no help allowed here! That would ruin the fun! As should be expected, you all should remain in your seats! We wouldn't want a bad battle, would we, Mr... He held the microphone towards Inspector Gadget was, who pushes it aside with one of his bionic limbs. Gadget: Inspector Gadget, and no, I wouldn't like to perform in your battle, you MAD Agent! I've overheard of your plan to destroy all humans and I've come to stop you this very moment! You are under arrest! Mettaton: Under arrest? You sure aren't any fun, are you darling? We'll change that right away! Lights...camera...ACTION! Let the battle commence! FIGHT! Mettaton begins the battle by shooting lightning at Inspector Gadget, who had no idea what was going on. Trying to find out clues as to where he was, he unknowingly moves out of the way of the lightning, causing it to hit part of the stage. The ratings went up immensely, for nobody had been able to dodge lightning so easily before, causing Mettaton to attack once more with glee by sending boxes towards Inspector Gadget's direction. While the clueless inspector was inspecting, Mettaton began to fire box projectiles towards his rear, hitting him and causing the Inspector to fall down. The ratings began to go even higher as the crowd cheered. Gadget: Assaulting an officer, are we? That's against the law, you know! I'll be sure to add that to your list of charges once I take you in! Go Go Gadget Cuffs! Gadget bounced himself back up, before running up to Mettaton attempting to arrest him again. Mettaton, seeing how excited the audience was getting, decided to make it seem more intense and began rolling away from Gadget as he was chasing him. While Gadget was chasing the robotic performer, he noticed something on his back, being a switch, getting him intrigued. Gadget: A switch, eh? This must be an on-off switch! I bet once I hit that, it'll deactivate him! Go Go Gadget Arms! Part 2 - The Show Must Go On Gadget extends his arms, reaching the back of Mettaton and flicking on his switch, causing the robot to pause and the audience to gasp. Penny: Brain, keep an eye on Uncle Gadget! I don't like the sound of this at all! Brain: Ruff! Brain runs off, keeping watch from a view as Mettaton began to start changing forms, as the lights turned off. Gadget: Ah, looks like Inspector Gadget does it again! That was easier than I thought it'd be! Mettaton: DARLING...YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU JUST FLICKED MY SWITCH, AND NOW...PREPARE...FOR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SHOW YOU'LL EVER SEE! Gadget turns around, before seeing that Mettaton had now grown legs and a whole body, doing a pose for the screen as the ratings got even higher. Inspector Gadget, not sure what he was doing, assumed it was a trap and attempted to finish him off again by taking the top of his finger off to reveal a laser. He began to fire laser shots at Mettaton, who ducked, weaved and flipped through each shot, summoning a Disco Ball above both their heads as the platform below them began to raise just like the ratings. Gadget: Wowsers, is it just me or have we gotten bigger? Mettaton: IT'S NOT JUST YOU, DARLING! IT'S THE BATTLE ITSELF! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR AN UNFORGETTABLE CONCLUSION! The Disco Ball began to fire 3 white lasers towards Inspector Gadget, who managed to dodge two of them, but the last one managed to strike his chest, hitting him and sending him falling off the rising platform. Gadget, thinking fast, said "Go Go Gadget Copter!" and began to fly back towards the stage, the Disco Ball shooting more white lasers that he was able to evade with some difficult, before landing back at the platform.. Still seeing that his opponent was alive, Mettaton began to shoot copies of his legs at Gadget, who countered by spraying them with Go Go Gadget Toothpaste. Gadget: I demand you to stop this battle instantly! This is going too far! Mettaton: OH, BUT WE'RE JUST GETTING TO THE FUN PART, DARLING! THE RATINGS ARE SKYROCKETING! Gadget: Wowsers, they are? This must be some kind of popular show! But popular or not, I must take you in! Orders are orders! Go Go Gadget Mallet! Inspector Gadget accidentally activated the Go Go Gadget Oil Slick, causing Oil to spill all over the floor and trip up Mettaton, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud. Not wanting to give up seeing how high his ratings were coming, he began to summon mini Mettatons to attack Gadget, who walked up to greet them, thinking they were fans of his. Gadget: Pardon me, children, but I don't believe you should be up here! This is a very dangerous situation and I would prefer if you were down to safety-OW! The Mettatons begin to attack Gadget with Heart Projectiles, hitting him back a bit. Inspector Gadget, still alive from the amount of damage he had been taking, realizes that these weren't children after all and proceeds to fire his water gun from his hand, making the Mettatons break apart before taking off his other finger and shooting lasers at Mettaton to try and get an advantage. Mettaton dodged the lasers once more, doing extravagant poses each time, before one laser managed to hit him in the leg, breaking it off completely. Mettaton: MY LEG! MY BEAUTIFUL LEG! YOU RAT! YOU DAMAGED MY LEG! THIS IS NO LONGER A SHOW, DARLING, THIS IS PERSONAL! PREPARE YOURSELF...FOR MY REAL FORM, DARLING! The lights began to go off, revealing that he had once changed himself again into his "ultimate" form, Mettaton NEO. Part 3 - The "Thrilling" Conclusion As Mettaton NEO arised from the lights, Inspector Gadget had already grown much tired of Mettaton's tomfoolery, hoping that this time he could finally arrest the MAD Agent. Once more, he activated his Go Go Gadget Cuffs and walked up to Mettaton NEO, preparing to cuff his arms as Mettaton NEO was charging up his attack. Inspector Gadget: I'm sorry, sir, but as fun as this little performance was, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in! No more letting you off the hook this time, you MAD Agent! Inspector Gadget accidentally used the cuff too early, causing it to cuff around Mettaton NEO's leg and make him fall. When he fell, his legs immediately broke into millions of pieces. Inspector Gadget picked him up once more, attempting to arrest him for real this time, not realizing they were practically broken apart. Gadget: I insist, sir! You cannot play these little games anymore! I must take you in! He snapped their hands with the cuffs this time, causing one of his hands and his arm cannon to break off by accident. As the platform lowered back down to where the normal stage was, Inspector Gadget scratched his head, accidentally dropped the rest of Mettaton NEO's body and causing it to shatter all over the floor just like his legs had. The platform had, in fact, been lowered by Penny and Brain behind the scenes, hoping to see their uncle again. And as it turned out, he was. The Underground may have had lost their biggest celebrity, but his ratings were higher than they had ever been. KO! Chief Quimby, Penny and Brain walked up to their uncle on the stage, preparing to congratulate him. Chief: You did it, Gadget! You stopped the MAD Robot and have just protected humanity for another lifetime! How did you do it? Penny: Way to go, Uncle Gadget! You did it! Brain: Ruff! Gadget: Well, Chief, I...well...It's a long story. The four of them all share a laugh as they walk off stage, heading back to the Gadget-Mobile to drive home. From a distance, Dr. Claw was seen watching through a monitor, before banging his arm in anger. Dr. Claw: I'll get you next time, Gadget! Next time! Results Boomstick: Wait a second...he won? Holy shit! It's a miracle! He actually did it! Wiz: This battle was a toss up, for the two both had advantages on each other. Mettaton was much smarter than his opponent, and was much more durable in his base form since it's practically indestructible. You may be thinking, how did Inspector Gadget win this? The first thing off the bat is that Inspector Gadget is surprisingly stronger, able to lift a tank and easily able to redirect a torpedo by grabbing it and spinning it around in the show, "Gadget and the Gadgetinis", which is basically a sequel show to the original. Boomstick: Inspector Gadget also had the durability advantage, weird as it may seem. He's been able to survive constant explosions, falls, and even a small nuclear blast that was able to destroy a building. Sure, Mettaton has this advantage in his base form, but he wouldn't have been able to finish off Gadget, thus making the battle a stalemate at best. And knowing how much he likes ratings, he probably wouldn't have stayed in that form very long either. Wiz: However, the biggest advantage Gadget has is that he has no soul. Undertale enemies such as Sans or Papyrus specifically attack Frisk's soul. Mettaton's Disco Ball's white laser, for example, can only lock on to a person's soul and not the person itself. Inspector Gadget, not having a soul, would just see this as an average laser and be able to dodge it perfectly fine, for he has dodged lasers many times before, if usually out of an accident. Mettaon EX is strong, but it can only last so long due to how it eats away Mettaton's battery, and Mettaton NEO is so weak that it dies in one hit. As weird as it may seem, Inspector Gadget actually did have the necessary feats to win this battle. Boomstick: Looks like Mettaton should have Go Go'd out of this fight! Get it, because he says "Go Go Gadget"? What, it's the best I could think of! Wiz: The winner is Inspector Gadget. Category:Hipper's Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019